


Interlude- Scenes from the Muggle-born (Podcast)

by ReverendKilljoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jeff Goldblum - Freeform, Judaism, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Muggle-born, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverendKilljoy/pseuds/ReverendKilljoy
Summary: While written as an interlude for another work of Harry Potter fiction, these chapters could fit with any canon-compliant Harry Potter Hogwarts-based story. I was thinking about what the experience of Hogwarts is like for those raised outside the wizarding culture, and these vignettes came to mind.Click on the Chapter Title(s) below to hear the .mp3 files
Collections: Totally Realistic Universe





	Interlude- Scenes from the Muggle-born (Podcast)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude- Scenes from the Muggle-born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819416) by [ReverendKilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverendKilljoy/pseuds/ReverendKilljoy). 



> [note: AI-read audio versions]

###  [Chapter 1: Flying Lessons](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1u7yqOdAY38eYojorbDYWFxJDzyHklFmC)


End file.
